The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for producing an enhanced ionized cloud of bactericidal molecules.
Photo-catalytic cells may be employed to produce bactericidal molecules in air flow passing through the cells. The cells may be positioned to ionize air that may then be directed into an enclosed space or room. Emerging molecules from the cells may have a bactericidal effect on various bacteria, molds or viruses which may be airborne in the room or may be on surfaces of walls or objects in the room.
Typically, such cells may be constructed with a “target material” (or coated surface(s) surrounding a broad spectrum ultraviolet (UV) emitter. This combination can produce an ionized cloud of bactericidal molecules. The target may be coated with titanium dioxide as well as a few other proprietary trace elements. As air passes through or onto the target, UV energy striking the titanium dioxide may result in a catalytic reaction that may produce the desired cloud of bactericidal molecules within the airflow. These molecules, upon contact with any bacteria, mold or virus, may kill them.
Effectiveness of such photo-catalytic cells may be dependent on the concentration of the bactericidal molecules which may be produced by the cells. The bactericide concentration level may be dependent on the degree to which UV energy is applied to the titanium dioxide of the honeycomb mesh.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system in which a higher proportion of UV energy from a UV emitter (in such a photo-catalytic cell) can be caused to impinge upon the titanium dioxide within the cell.